The Scientist
}} The Scientist, en español, El Científico, es una canción de Coldplay que fue presentada en The Break-Up el cuarto capitulo de la Cuarta Temporada. Contexto de la Canción Rachel vuela a Ohio y se reúne con Finn en el escenario en McKinley. Ella le grita por esconderse de ella durante meses. Él no cree que tiene tanto que ofrecerle como alguien como Brody, pero ella le recuerda que él fue la primera persona que alguna vez hizo la sentir amada, sexy y visible. Rachel le dice que quiere pasar el resto de su vida con él, pero dice que no puede hacerlo ahora mismo y se va. Despues Finn comienza a cantar el primer verso de la canción en el escenario el solo. Despues conforme va avanzando la canción, aparecen Blaine, Santana, Brittany, Kurt, Will, Emma y Rachel empiezan a cantar esta canción pero al final Finn se da cuenta que es una ilusión quedándose el solo en el escenario. Letra Finn: Come up to meet you, Tell you I'm sorry, You don't know how lovely you are. I had to find you, Tell you I need you, Tell you I set you apart. Blaine: Tell me your secrets, And ask me your questions, Oh, let's go back to the start. Runnin' in circles, Comin’ up tails, Heads on the science apart. Santana: Nobody said it was easy, Finn y Blaine: It’s such a shame for us to part. Santana: Nobody said it was easy, Finn y Blaine: No one ever said it would be this hard. Oh, Take me back to the start. Kurt: I was just guessing, At numbers and figures, Pulling the puzzles apart. Brittany: Questions of science, Science and progress, Do not speak as loud as my heart. Will y Emma: But tell me you love me, Come back and haunt me, Oh, when I rush to the start. Rachel y Finn Runnin' in circles, Chasin’ our tails, Comin' back as we are. Nobody said it was easy, Oh, it's such a shame for us to part. Nobody said it was easy, No one ever said it would be so hard. Rachel: I'm goin' back to the start. Finn, Brittany, Santana, Blaine, Kurt, Will y Emma (Rachel): Nobody said it was easy No no no no (Rachel:Yeah) Nobody said it was easy (Rachel:Oh!) No no no no (Rachel:Nobody said it was easy) Nobody said it was easy No no no no (Rachel:No!) 'Rachel Acompañada de Will, Finn, Emma, Kurt, Blaine, Brittany y Santana Nobody said it was easy Curiosidades *Segunda vez que Will canta una canción de Coldplay, la primera fue Fix You. *En esta presentación se puede observar los momentos mas memorables de cada pareja. *Es cantada por las parejas pricipales de Glee. *Es la primera canción de la cuarta temporada cantada por 8 personas. *Esta canción es similar en algunos aspectos a Fix You. **Ambas canciones son originalmente de Coldplay. **Ambas canciones son cantadas por una cosa triste que ha tenido lugar en sus respectivos episodios. **Una pelea entre Will y Emma se incluye en ambas ocasiones. **Ambas son las canciones finales de sus episodios. Después de eso, Glee entró en una pausa de varias semanas. *Una foto de la cantante Emma se puede ver en el episodio Naked. *Apesar de que esta canción desmuestra que todas las parejas terminaron, a exepción de Will y Emma, todas en un punto de la Temporada volvieron a tener interacción, como : Will y Emma ''(Wemma), estan casados. Blaine y Kurt (Klaine) estan comprometidos. Santana y Britanny (Brittana) ''siguen siendo mejores amigas, Finn y Rachel ''(Finchel) siguen enamorados. *Fox Latinoamerica realizo el homenaje al fallecido actor Cory Monteith con esta canción, y sus momentos mas especiales, varios de ellos eran del mismo capitulo de esta cancion (The Break-Up). Galeria 318958_10151193561117044_974052415_n.jpg Brittana_4x04_The_Break_Up_(5).jpg glee 577.jpg glee_404_performance_the_scientist_tagged_640x360_1739331512-620x348.jpg tumblr_mjglcnduQr1qho2nfo1_250.gif tumblr_mbf73g1bDv1rqog0lo9_500.gif tumblr_mg6f4spjZ71s0x1m4o1_250.gif tumblr_md3h5uPV4E1qcp4kt.gif 373px-TheScientist.JPG 04x06 The Scientist.png Tumblr maohajcrDC1rfqm3ko1 1280.png Tumblr_inline_mkqxurbrBK1qz4rgp.gif Tumblr_mitfyaimeq1qaedvuo9_r1_250.gif 640px-TS_santana.png 640px-Schermafbeelding_2013-01-29_om_00.39.17.png.jpg TheScientist_Wemma.gif TheScientist_Wemmaflashback.gif Tumblr_mbfa3675X41ra5gbxo5_250.gif TheScientist.gif Tumblr_mbfa3675X41ra5gbxo2_250.gif TheScientist_Finchelflashback.gif TheScientist_Klaine.gif TheScientist_Klaineflashback.gif jtjGn.gif TheScientist_Brittana.gif TheScientist_Brittanaflashback.gif Imagen de portada del sencillo 280px Videos thumb|right|300px thumb|left|300 px thumb|center|300 px Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Canciones de la cuarta temporada Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Blaine Categoría:Canciones del episodio The Break-Up Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Finn Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Will Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Emma Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Rachel Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Kurt Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Santana Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Brittany Categoría:Canciones Grupales Categoría:Canciones interpretadas en el auditorio Categoría:Presentación fantasiosa Categoría:Glee: The Music, Season 4, Volume 1